


House Party

by doctornineandthreequarters



Series: Iron Man Bingo [9]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Awesome Carol Danvers, BAMF Carol Danvers, Carol Danvers & Steve Rogers Friendship, Carol Danvers & Tony Stark Friendship, F/F, F/M, Iron Man Bingo 2019, James "Rhodey" Rhodes & Tony Stark Friendship, James "Rhodey" Rhodes is a Good Bro, Nerd Tony Stark, Pepper Potts Feels, Tony Stark Feels, Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-07-19 17:33:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19977865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doctornineandthreequarters/pseuds/doctornineandthreequarters
Summary: “May I make a suggestion,” Tony turned towards Jarvis as they headed towards the door. “If you do choose to throw a party, against your father’s wishes, just know I will be here bright and early tomorrow morning to check in on you.”“You know me too well Jarvis,” Tony said with a smirk. Jarvis just rolled his eyes before heading back inside. Tony chuckled before heading off to school, already planning the party he was going to throw.----Or a young Tony Stark decides to throw a house party while his parents are away.Iron Man Bingo #9- High School AU





	House Party

**Author's Note:**

> Another bingo fill! This one was High School AU. Enjoy!

“Young sir, it is time to wake up.” Tony groaned as he slowly opened his eyes. Sunlight was pouring into his room, making the act of getting up even more difficult.

“Too bright,” He whined, leaning his head back against his pillow.

“Hence why I opened the curtains.” Tony looked to his left to see Jarvis bustling around his room, picking up discarded notebooks and textbooks. “If you get up now, you will have approximately thirty minutes to get ready before you are required to be at breakfast.” Tony groaned. “And your father said that if I am unsuccessful, then he is getting the water bucket.” Tony sighed but finally pulled himself out of the bed. “Wonderful young sir. I shall see you at breakfast.” Tony grumbled a response before going about getting ready. 

Twenty minutes later, a showered, dressed, and somehow still sleepy Tony Stark made his way down to the dining room. His parents were already at the table. Maria was enjoying a plate of fruit with a bowl of yogurt on the side. Tony walked up to his and kissed her cheek. 

“Morning mom,” He said before sitting down next to her.

“Morning sweetheart,” Maria said, smiling at her son. She glanced over at Howard who was reading a newspaper, oblivious to Tony’s presence.

“Bet that paper’s real interesting,” Tony sound with a snarky tone to his voice as Jarvis placed a plate in front of him. Part of the newspaper folded down and Howard gave Tony a look.

“When your son gets kicked out of boarding school and has to attend public school,” Howard began. “One does not have much to say.” And then the newspaper was back up. Tony rolled his eyes but just started eating. It hadn’t necessarily been his fault that he got kicked out of the boarding school. He had been messing around with some friends in the chemistry lab after hours and their experiment started a fire. The group had all blamed Tony, because it was his idea to go to the lab (but definitely was not his fault for starting the fire) and he was expelled. With no other school willing to take someone who had been expelled, it was public school for Tony. He didn’t care but his father certainly did.

“Howard,” Maria warned. She then turned towards Tony. “Your father and I are away this weekend, so you’ll be on your own.”

“No parties,” Howard said, not looking up from his newspaper. Tony smirked to himself and got up.

“Have a great weekend mom,” Tony said. “Try not to bore everyone to death at your meeting dad.” He then grabbed his backpack and left the room.

“May I make a suggestion,” Tony turned towards Jarvis as they headed towards the door. “If you do choose to throw a party, against your father’s wishes, just know I will be here bright and early tomorrow morning to check in on you.”

“You know me too well Jarvis,” Tony said with a smirk. Jarvis just rolled his eyes before heading back inside. Tony chuckled before heading off to school, already planning the party he was going to throw.

* * *

“So who are you inviting?” Tony sat at his usual lunch table, Rhodey sitting across from him. Rhodey had been the first friend he had made when he came to the school a year ago. Rhodey was also nearly as smart as him, which Tony appreciated.

“Don’t know yet,” Tony said, taking a bite of his lunch. “You tell anyone?” Rhodey shook his head and Tony looked at the person sitting next to him. Happy Hogan, legendary defensive linesman for the high school football team gave him a sheepish smile. “I told you like an hour ago.”

“I’m terrible at secrets,” Happy said. They had become friends because Happy was terrible at math and Tony offered to tutor him. It made him less of a geek and cool with the rest of the football team because they all said they’d lose if they didn’t have Happy to literally destroy the other team’s offense.

“Hey Stark,” Tony turned his head to see three of Happy’s teammates approaching his table. Steve Rogers was the quarterback and the captain of the team. He was a nice enough guy, Tony didn’t really talk to him. Or his two friends and teammates who seemed to always be with him, Bucky Barnes and Sam Wilson. “Happy says you’re having a party later. That true?” Tony glanced at Happy who shrugged sheepishly. 

“That it is,” Tony said. “You’re all welcome to come. Just you know, bring something to contribute.”

“Aren’t you literally a billionaire?” Sam asked, raising an eyebrow.

“It’s polite to bring things to a party Sam.” Natasha Romanoff sat down at their table. “Besides, I know your brother always buys you beer if you ask really nicely.” Sam rolled his eyes but smirked. 

“We’ll be there,” Steve said. He nodded to Tony and then the three left. Tony turned back to his friends.

“You think they’re going to invite more people?” Rhodey asked. Tony shrugged. He didn’t really care who showed up or if they made a mess. He just wanted to have a party. If it meant he had to spend his Saturday being lectured by Jarvis and cleaning up, well then that was a price he’d pay.

Especially if Pepper showed up. 

“Tony there you are.” The redhead in question approached their table, a notebook in her hand. “Our lab is due today.” Natasha moved over so Pepper could sit next to Tony. Rhodey smirked at Tony and Tony rolled his eyes before focusing on the paper in front of him. It was pretty obvious to anyone that was friends with Tony that he had a crush on Pepper. He had a tendency to stare at his with the most ‘moony eyes’ as Rhodey called it. He did really like her. Of course he thought she was gorgeous. But he also thought she was amazingly smart. They had been paired together in chemistry as lab partners. She wasn’t great at the experiments but she was the fastest note-taker Tony had ever seen and she remembered almost everything the teacher said. She was also pretty good at math, which meant she didn’t always have to rely on Tony to do all the work. But she also wanted to make sure they worked together. Which Tony was fine with because he was absolutely positively smitten with him. 

“What did you say the time for the reaction was?” Pepper asked, bringing him out of his thoughts.

“Two minutes,” Tony said. Rhodey looked at Tony and mouthed 'party'. “Oh um, by the way, I’m having some people over tonight, if you’re interested.” Pepper looked up at him, her blue eyes staring right at him. It made his heart beat a little faster. 

“I’ll talk to Aldrich,” She said, before going back to work. Tony sighed to himself and Rhodey gave him a sympathetic look. Pepper had been dating Aldrich Killian since he had met her. He didn’t get why though.

“Pepper.” They both looked up to see Aldrich approaching. Tony tried not to roll his eyes. Aldrich always walked like he was the most important person in the room. He had a cockiness to him. And he wore polos with the collar popped, which was just an added level of obnoxiousness. “Babe, what are you doing over here? Maya said you ran off after class.”

“We need to finish our lab report,” Pepper said, still writing. 

“Let the nerd handle it,” Aldrich said. “Come on, I feel less cool just being here.” 

“Then don’t be here,” Tony said.

“I don’t think I was talking to you, nerd,” Aldrich said. Tony glanced at Happy, who’s fist was gripped on the table, like he was ready to tackle him. Tony just shook his head. 

“Aldrich stop,” Pepper said. “I need to finish this work and then I’ll come sit with you.” Aldrich rolled his eyes and then walked away. Pepper sighed. 

“Nice guy,” Natasha said. Pepper gave Natasha a look and just sighed. She finished what she was writing and handed the paper to Tony.

“Can you check it over before class?” Pepper asked.

“Yeah sure,” Tony said, not wanting her to leave. She stood up. “Invitation’s still open for tonight.” Pepper smiled gratefully before walking away. Tony sighed and turned back to his friends.

“I do not get what she sees in him,” Natasha said as Tony passed her half of his sandwich. “He’s a jerk. And she only hangs out with him and Maya now.” Tony glanced at Natasha. He knew she and Pepper had been close in the past, but weren’t as much anymore. When he first moved there, he had seen the two redheads together constantly. But it seemed like the longer Pepper dated Aldrich, the less the two girls hung out.

“You’ve still got us,” Rhodey pointed out. “And Clint. If he can ever disconnect his mouth from Laura’s.”

“He’s in love,” Natasha said with a playful eye roll. “And at least he still makes time for his real friends. And Laura’s an angel.” Tony began to tune out the conversation as he looked around the cafeteria. He spotted Pepper across the room, sitting with Aldrich. Aldrich had his arm wrapped around her, keeping her as close to him as possible. He was whispering in her ear and she had a slight smile on her face. He sighed, hoping she would show up and hoping he could get a chance to talk to her one-on-one.

* * *

It was a full blown party. Tony had expected that. Once you tell one group of high schoolers about a party, it’s not long until everyone knows. So it seemed like half the high school was at his house. Tony didn’t care. Sam had brought two kegs and a senior brought a couple thirty racks of beer. So the party was going well.

Except Pepper wasn’t there.

Tony hadn’t spotted the redhead at all. He had been floating around the party, trying to find her, but with no luck. He had spotted Clint with Laura, laughing with Natasha. He had spotted Happy, helping some freshman on the football team do a keg stand while the rest of the team cheered him on. 

“Sup kid!” Tony turned and smirked as Carol Danvers approached him. “Great party.”

“I just supplied the location,” Tony said with a shrug. Carol smirked and nudged his shoulder with hers. “Where’s Maria?”

“Living room,” Carol said. “I was just getting us some drinks. She and Rhodey are talking about the Air Force again. It’s like they’re the same person some times. But one of them is hotter.” Tony chuckled and nodded. He opened the fridge and handed Carol a couple of drinks. “Come join us, if only to save me from their boring conversation.”

“In a second,” Tony said. Carol nodded, her trademark smirk still on her face before leaving the kitchen. Tony sighed and leaned against the counter. He should’ve been out at the party having fun. But he really just wanted Pepper to show up. But knowing her obnoxious boyfriend, she probably wasn’t. He sighed again, preparing to go back to the party.

“Tony?” He looked up and smiled as Pepper walked into the kitchen. She was wearing a simple black top and jeans. And she looked gorgeous. “I was looking for you. This house is massive.”

“Yeah my dad likes space,” Tony said. He walked over to her. “I’m glad you showed up.” She smiled back, her blue eyes lighting up as she did.

“Thanks for inviting me,” Pepper said. “That’s actually why I wanted to find you. I don’t get invited to too many parties now.” Tony cocked an eyebrow. She was about to continue, when they could hear a loud noise coming from the living room. Tony quickly headed out of the kitchen, Pepper following him. 

“You stupid bitch!” It was Aldrich who was yelling. He looked like he had been soaked in something, liquid dripping down his face. Carol was standing in front of him, an enraged look on her face and an empty drink in her hand.

“You deserved it you, ass clown!” Carol shouted back. Pepper ran over to Aldrich. She grabbed a napkin from a table and was trying to wipe some of the beer off his face, but he seemed to glare at her.

“What the hell happened in here?” Tony asked. “Someone want to tell me why there’s beer on my mother’s antique rug?”

“Aldrich called Carol and Maria,” Rhodey started but then stopped, a both angry and uncomfortable look on his face. 

“He called us dykes.” Carol’s voice was dripping with anger and she looked about ready to pummel Aldrich.

“Because you are,” Aldrich said. “I don’t need to see that! It’s a mansion, get a room.” Carol clenched her fists, her nostrils flaring in anger. Maria reached for one of her hands, to try and calm her down.

“Aldrich!” Pepper shouted. “You can’t just say that.”

“I can and I did,” He said before storming off. The room grew quiet. Tony glanced at Carol who still looked ready to murder him.

“I’m sorry about him,” Pepper said, looking over at Carol and Maria. “He’s not normally like that. Really.” Carol shook her head.

“Let’s just go get some air,” Maria whispered to Carol. Carol looked down the hallway where Aldrich went. 

“He comes back,” Carol said. “Or does anything else asinine in my presence, then I’m kicking his ass.” And then she walked out of the room, Maria following her. Pepper sighed, her head hanging heavily. 

“He’s not a bad person.” Her voice was barely above a whisper. “There’s a good guy in there. I wouldn’t be dating him if there wasn’t.” She looked at Tony, a sad look on her face. Tony sighed and nodded.

“I can help you look for him, if you want,” Tony offered. “I know the house pretty well.” She smiled, a little sadly and nodded. They headed down the hallway in search of her boyfriend.

* * *

“He’s not a bad guy.” Tony and Pepper had been searching the house for a few minutes. It had been silent. Tony didn’t want to say anything to upset Pepper. But it was clear to him that Aldrich Killian was not a good person. He insulted pretty much everyone and said idiotic and disgusting things to people.

“Pepper,” Tony began and Pepper shook her head and stopped walking.

“He’s not,” Pepper said. “He’s just been through a lot. His parents aren’t great and he was picked on pretty badly when he was younger. That can really hurt a person.” 

“Being hurt doesn’t give you permission to hurt others,” Tony offered. He knew all about crappy parentage. That didn’t mean he went around saying horrible things to people. Pepper sighed and leaned against the wall. 

“When it’s just us he’s sweet,” Pepper said. “He’s so kind and wonderful. But then he just becomes this person that even I don’t know. And sometimes it upsets me.”

“So why do you keep dating him?” Tony asked. He didn’t want to be blunt, but it sounded like Aldrich was only a good boyfriend in private. 

“Because I care about him.” Tony nodded, trying not to sigh sadly. What he wouldn’t give for her to care about him in that same manner. To stick up for him and stay by his side. Tony was about to say something, when they heard a noise. They were outside one of the guest bedrooms. “Maybe he’s in here.” Tony shrugged and Pepper opened the door. They walked in, the noises in the room getting louder.

And spotted Aldrich on the bed in the guest room, making out with Maya. Both of their shirts were off, Maya’s very bright pink bra still covering her chest. Her skirt was raised up and Aldrich’s hand was on her thigh. 

“Oh my god.” They both pulled away, startled. Aldrich’s eyes only widened when he saw Pepper standing there. Tony looked at Pepper, at the girl who was just trying to convince him that her boyfriend wasn’t a bad guy. He could see her eyes were filling up with tears. She ran out of the room.

“Pepper wait!” Aldrich shouted, grabbing his shirt. He threw it on hastily chasing after her. Tony glanced at Maya, who seemed pretty pleased with herself. He rolled his eyes and left the room.

“I can explain.” Aldrich and Pepper were standing in the foyer. His hair was a mess and he had lipstick all over his mouth and neck. Pepper was shaking her head, very clearly crying. Aldrich took a step towards her and she stepped back. He grabbed her arm and Tony’s eyes widened. He moved to do something, to help her out.

But then Pepper slapped him across the face.

The noise was enough to attract people into the foyer, to see what was happening. Out of instinct, Tony crossed the room to be closer to Pepper.

“What’s going on here?” Carol approached with Natasha and Maria, Carol glaring down Aldrich. Aldrich sneered at Carol, ready to say something. But Pepper stopped him.

“I caught him making out with Maya,” Pepper said. “He’s a cheater and a pig and definitely no longer my boyfriend.”

“Pepper!” Aldrich exclaimed. She just shook her head. 

“You’re an asshole,” She said. “And you deserve whatever is coming to you.” She walked off, wiping tears from her face. Natasha went off after her. Aldrich moved to follow but Carol blocked his way.

“Hey Cap,” Carol scanned the crowd, finding Steve Rogers in his captain’s letterman jacket. “Think you and your teammates want to help me take out the trash?” Steve smirked and nodded. Aldrich went to say something again, but this time Carol punched him in the face. He hit the floor in an instance.

“Alright get him out of here,” Tony said, stopping Carol from continuing her beat down. “Can’t get this clown’s blood all over the floor.” Carol smirked and nodded. Steve walked over with Happy, Sam, and Bucky. They each grabbed an arm or a leg and hauled Aldrich out of the house. As everyone started to disperse, Tony quickly took off in the direction where Pepper had gone. The hallway led him towards the door to the backyard. He found Pepper and Natasha sitting on the back porch. Natasha looked up as Tony approached.

“I’m going to go get you some water,” Natasha said gently. She got up from the small porch swing and headed back inside. Tony sat down next to her.

“So Carol punched him in the face,” Tony said. “And then the football team dragged him out. So I think he got the message.” Pepper laughed sadly. He looked over at her, seeing she was still crying a little. “I don’t have a tissue, but I have a sleeve.” She laughed again, wiping her eyes a little. 

“I’m fine,” Pepper said. “I mean I’m hurt, but I should have seen this coming. He was kind of a jerk.” Tony gave her a look. “Okay, he was a jerk.” Tony gently pushed his foot against the porch, allowing the porch swing to move a little.

“A guy like that doesn’t deserve you Pepper,” Tony said. “You deserve someone who’s going to care about you completely. But you also deserve someone who has a good heart and who’s a good person. You don’t deserve to be taken for granted. You deserve to be treated like royalty honestly. Or at least in an amazing manner because you know, you’re amazing.” He was rambling, but he had a tendency to do that when he was nervous. “You just… you deserve so much more than garbage like that. You deserve the world. You deserve…”

He was cut off by Pepper kissing him.

It was a soft and tender peck, her lips just barely pressing against his. But it made his heart nearly explode with joy. When she pulled away, he had a gob smacked expression on his face. She giggled, a blush spreading across her cheeks.

“Thought that might shut you up,” She said playfully. He smiled a little, a look of wonder on his face. “You’re talking about all these things I deserve like you want to be the one who gives me all those things.”

“Well yeah,” Tony said and Pepper blushed. “I think you’re amazing Pep.” He moved a little closer to her and tucked a stray strand of hair behind her ear. The blush on her cheeks seemed to only deepen when he did that. “I really like you Pepper. I kind of have for a while, but I haven’t really been able to do something about it.” Pepper looked up at him, her crystal clear blue eyes looking straight into his deep brown eyes.

“Well now you can.” That was enough of an invitation for him. He cupped her face with one hand and pressed his lips to hers. Her hands grabbed fistfuls of his shirt as she kissed him back. It wasn’t rushed or hurried, but it made Tony’s stomach do flips. He couldn’t believe he was actually kissing the girl of his dreams. He finally pulled away and rested his forehead against hers. 

“Do you maybe want to go out with me sometime?” He asked. She smiled and nodded, leaning up to kiss him again. He smiled into the kiss, feeling like nothing could ruin that moment.

“About damn time!” The two broke apart, both a little startled. Rhodey was standing at the doorway with Natasha, a smirk on both of their faces. The pair blushed heavily. Rhodey laughed and Natasha elbowed his side before dragging him back inside.

“I guess we should head back in,” Tony said, a little embarrassed. He stood up and glanced over at Pepper. He offered her his hand and she took it, wrapping her delicate fingers around his. He smiled at her as she stood up, still not believing that this was all real. She kissed his cheek before tugging him back towards the party.

* * *

“Well this is an auspicious sight.” Tony was woken up by the familiar sound of Jarvis’s voice. He slowly opened his eyes, wondering why his back was a little sore. As he looked around, he realized he was in the living room. Carol and Maria were asleep on one of the couches, cuddled up together. Natasha was asleep in one of the chairs, Happy and Rhodey both using one of her legs as pillows. Tony glanced to his right and smiled a little.

Pepper was leaning around him, her head on his side. She looked so peaceful asleep. He spotted Jarvis standing in the room, giving him a look. 

“Perhaps young sir,” Jarvis began. “You might want to wake up your companions and begin cleaning. If you do it quick enough, you might be able to join Ana and I for breakfast.” And then he left the room. Tony sighed. He gently lifted a pillow and chucked it across the room. It hit both Rhodey and Happy, who both were loudly startled awake.

“What the hell?” Carol grumbled, sitting up slowly. “Did we fall asleep here?”

“Yep,” Tony said. “And now we need to clean up.”

“Don’t you have a butler for that?” Carol pointed out. Tony rolled his eyes.

“Who won’t tell my dad about this party if we clean up and not make him do it,” Tony said. Carol made a face, but stood up, helping Maria up as well. Tony glanced over to his side, seeing Pepper awake. 

“Hi,” She said sweetly, a smile on her face. “What’s this I heard about cleaning?” He smiled and stood up, helping her up. Rhodey and Happy were already dealing with the empty kegs, while Maria, Natasha, and Carol were picking up garbage.

“Maybe after we’re done,” Tony said, as they started to pick a few things up. She glanced over at him, the smile still on her face. “And when we’ve both had a chance to freshen up, maybe we can go to a movie later?” 

“I’d like that,” Pepper said, her smile only widening. Tony smiled and kissed her gently. “But I think your butler said we had to do this first.” Tony chuckled and nodded. And as they set about cleaning up from the party, Tony couldn’t help but feel genuinely and completely happy.

**Author's Note:**

> Scream with me on my tumblr? http://doctornineandthreequarters.tumblr.com


End file.
